Told and Untold
by Xeufan
Summary: Karena musim penghujan datang dalam waktu yang lama, Hinata akan berubah jadi orang yang ekspresif/Twoshoot!/ Mind to Read and Review?


**Told and Untold**

•

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

•

 **Warning! AU, OOC, and a lot of Typo's**

* * *

 **[1/2]**

* * *

 **Februari 19, 2017.**

Aku relakan masa depanku.

Rasa itu masihlah ada, bergejolak di dalam dada. Berdegup sama cepatnya dengan sebuah _stopwatch_.

Kenyataan yang pahit kalau harus kuhembuskan hari-hariku secara percuma di dalam kamar yang sempit. Ditemani rokok dan cokelat panas. Menghitung serangkaian semut yang berjalan tanpa henti di dinding-dinding kamar, kemudian berlanjut sambil menggumamkan sebuah melodi yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

Jutaan detikku menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku buang secara sukarela mimpi-mimpi manis yang dari dulu aku sombongkan pada orang banyak. Superhero, dokter, guru, dosen, dan hal-hal baru lainnya. Aku menari, menyentuh cakrawala dengan satu tangan terbuka menghadap langit.

'Aku akan tumbuh jadi orang dewasa,' Kala itu aku bersuara ditemani sekumpulan daun sakura yang berterbangan melewatiku. Sesak, bukanlah sejenis perasaan sesak yang klise. Itu seperti, apa aku benar-benar akan tumbuh dengan baik?

Sayangnya, hidupku kelewat bodoh. Pemikiran semacam itu telah kutinggalkan seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini aku hanya menetap pada sebuah pemikiran logis yang sudah bertahan selama empat tahun belakangan.

 _Aku hanya perlu menunggu mati._

Tapi hal yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Aku terus hidup dengan asa yang tak bisa kuharapkan.

Tidur, makan, minum, merokok, dan keperluan manusiawi lainnya.

Uang? Aku pernah hidup dengan rutinitas yang bagus saat kurang dari empat tahun yang lalu. Bekerja paruh waktu disebuah supermarket kecil di ujung jalan. Menghabiskan hampir lebih dari sepuluh jam selama seminggu hanya untuk mengucapkan, 'terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi.'

Sesaat, aku pikir kehidupanku tidak akan memberikan dampak pada orang lain.

* * *

 **April 26, 2012.**

Musim penghujan telah tiba. Suara gemericik air mengalun layaknya sebuah simfoni yang terbakar. Menderap didalam kuping, menjadi sahabat yang baik sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

"Aku tidak keberatan, _sensei_ ," Seorang gadis bermanik _emerald_ membungkuk seketika, "Kau tahu, kan, sekarang aku sedang membungkuk?"

Berbunyi menggantikan air diluar sana, gadis itu bersuara sama kencangnya. Mengeratkan _handphone_ disamping telinga, sambil sesekali tertawa sopan.

"Sudah kubilang, untuk urusan seperti itu kau bisa mengandalkanku," Maniknya mendelik, bosan. " _Sensei_ , berhentilah bersikap bodo—Ah! Maaf _sensei_ , aku tidak sengaja,"

Kembali, gadis itu membungkuk didepan sebuah cermin besar. Menghantamkan kepalanya di udara, mengerjap sama cepatnya.

"Y-ya, aku sedang membungkuk," Lanjutnya diselingi perasaan yang tak karuan, kemudian terhenyak saat tubir ranum itu mengembang dengan sendirinya. "Ya. Akan kuingat itu baik-baik."

Seiring dengan bergulirnya sekon, gadis itu menikmati percakapannya ditelepon. Mendominasi suara hujan adalah hal yang menyenangkan, membuat kedua sudut tubirnya mengembang seketika. Berfantasi dengan lawan bicaranya diujung sana, mengharapkan asa yang kian lama kian tersentuh.

"Selamat tidur juga, Naruto- _sensei_."

* * *

 _Tujuh tahun lalu, ketika dirinya masih menjadi politisi aktif di media massa, ia tentukan separuh hidupnya untuk berpolitik. Menjadi pemuda harapan bangsa yang makin lama makin sedikit, bereaksi seakan ialah tokoh utama._

 _Enam tahun lalu, ketika angin musim gugur menusuk raganya untuk tumbang, ia beralih menjadi seorang motivator. Masih dalam media massa, ia genapkan seperempat hidupnya untuk memotivasi orang lain. Membuat pengharapan mereka mendekati kenyataan._

 _Lima tahun lalu, musim penghujan datang diwaktu yang lama. Ratusan orang —terutama kaum hawa, memilih pergi dan beranjak pada seorang motivator muda yang sedang hiatus dari dunia kepenulisan. Asa dan kehidupannya kian meredup, menyisakan tanda tanya kecil tentang perjalanan hidupnya yang fluktuatif. Beruntung, jadilah ia seorang guru muda yang diterima baik oleh seluruh warga sekolah._

 _Beruntunglah ia._

* * *

 **Februari 25, 2012.**

"Kenapa? Kalian kira aku akan jadi orang membosankan yang membusuk didalam kamar yang sempit? Jangan bodoh." Naruto berdecak sambil memperhatikan satu demi satu pasang mata yang terus mengawasinya. "Hei! Tidak akan pernah seorang Namikaze Naruto terbuai menjadi seorang _hikikomori_. Kecuali ya...,"

Tiga puluh pasang kuping mendengarkan secara hati-hati. Naruto kian mendominasi senyap di dalam ruangan dan gaduh di luar sana.

"Kalau aku putus cinta."

Manusia-manusia itu tersenyum. Mendapati seorang lelaki muda yang tengah melakukan fabula dengan sempurna. Apalagi Naruto kini adalah seorang guru muda yang terbilang tampan.

Dengan sabar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan satu demi satu yang dilontarkan anak-anak berusia 17 tahun itu, sesekali menatap gumpalan awan kelabu di cakrawala.

" _Sensei_ ," Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ berucap hati-hati, "Aku minta ijin ke toilet."

Naruto menatapnya cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk setelah kata-kata singkat itu terucap, "Apa kau bosan karena dari tadi aku terus berbual?"

Gadis yang kelewat kaget itu berhenti dalam langkahnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, kemudian ia gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "T-tidak _sensei_. A-aku benar-benar ingin ke kamar mandi...,"

Naruto berdecak, "Katakan hal yang tidak dikatakan orang lain, setelah itu kau bisa pergi."

Gadis yang menyedihkan.

Hinata tidaklah terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ataupun cerdas. Gadis itu netral, membagi perilakunya dalam asa dan sikap yang sama. Guntaian _indigo_ nya jatuh tepat dibelakang telinga, membuat semua kaum adam meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

"Nona... Hyuuga?"

Barusaja Naruto akan membiarkan gadis itu untuk pergi, tapi Hinata ternyata punya kepribadian menarik dari yang Naruto duga.

"B-bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada _sensei_?" Hinata menunduk, mengerjapkan bola matanya. "Ini bukanlah cinta terlarang, kan?"

Semua orang bersiul. Terkecuali orang yang bersangkutan. Mengepulkan napas hangatnya di udara, Naruto melirik gadis itu dari sudut manik _sapphire_ nya.

Ia sedikit terlonjak, tapi bagaimanapun roman itu pastilah nampak dengan jelas. Ia hanya perlu mencari sebuah jawaban cerdas, kemudian melontarkannya tanpa ragu.

Ya, begitulah.

"Ya, aku kira begitu. Cinta terlarang itu tidak ada. Tapi ketika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang dilarang untuk melakukan segala hal. Terutama jika hal itu bersangkutan denganmu."

 _ **Naruto itu berisik, pembual dan disenangi banyak orang.**_

 _ **Sementara Hinata adalah seorang gadis pendiam, kikuk, dan dicintai banyak orang.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.:Told and Untold:.**

 **.**

* * *

Twoshoot. Update akan benar-benar update jika ulangan sekolah tidak sedang mengudara...,

— _dan banyak yang suka tentunya_.

Big love.


End file.
